dont_starvefandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Модификации/Magic Horns
thumb|left|Magic HornsMagic Horns - волшебные рога. Модификация добавляющая больше способов использования рога бифало.(для All`s well that maxwell) Рога будут находится во вкладке магии. При использовании не в своём месте проценты не будут потеряны(скажем если использовать рог гончиих в пещерах). Что же делает мод *'Рог гончиих' vttX2tg.png|Иконка 6jkEKq5.png|Крафт Имеет 10 использований забирает 10 рассудка при использовании. Для создания прототипа нужен шляпусник. При импользовании через 10 секунд приходит стая гончиих количество гончиих зависит от дней (подробнее про это написано здесь). Если же вы уже слышите лай можно использовать рог и счётчик прибытия гончиих сброситься. Можно использовать например когда вы не готовы к битве и т.д. Не работает в пещерах и руинах! *'Рог крампуса ' 3kdZ3Jc.png|Иконка AygxvZ5.png|Крафт Имеет 10 использований забирает 15 рассудка при использовании. Для создания прототипа нужен шляпусник. Действует по анологии с рогом гончиих т.е. вызывает крампуса - количество крампусов зависит от прожитых дней (подробнее здесь) Работает везде с той лишь разнице что в пещерах и руинах крампус заснёт сразу после того как придёт. Перед повторным приминением следует подождать 5 сек. *'Рог ликана' NwofwX7.png|Иконка 0UslfHt.png|Крафт Имеет 10 использований забирает 15 рассудка при использовании. Нужен шляпусник для создания прототипа. Делает так что все свиньи оказавшиеся в поле зрения (т.е. видны на вашем экране) становятся свиньями-оборотнями. Всё легко и просто. Перед повторным приминением следует подождать 5 сек. Работает везде. *'Рог проглота ' Sg6Wt3d.png|Иконка 59cCP3S.jpg|Крафт 10 использований -10 рассудка при использовании. Нужен шляпусник для создания прототипа.Создаёт 1-3 проглота рядом с тобой (возможно чуть дальше экрана). Только в пещерах и руинах ! Перед повторным приминением следует подождать 5 сек. Почувствуй мощь проглота! *'Рог червя ' ' XtTLZsD.png|Иконка 6D6PImr.jpg|Крафт '''10 использований -10 рассудка за использование. Нужен теневой манипулятор для создания прототипа. Создаётся глубинный червь который будет сразу же направляться к вашему персонажу(!). Нет времени перед повторным приминением. Работает только в п пещерах и руинах. *'Рог энта' ' SJhbBJ6.png|Иконка maILFsg.png|Крафт 10 использований -20 рассудка при исользовании. Нужен теневой манипулятор для создания прототипа. Все деревья находищиеся в радиусе обзора становяться агресивными(!) на персонажа, энтами. Спауняться рандомные энты т.е (маленький, большой или средний) Перед повторным приминением следует подождать 5 сек. Можно использовать везде. NOTE For MorePlantables users: This is my other mod which has the ability to summon only neutral and medium sized Treeguards by planting livinglogs on the ground, I think both features are worth having but if you want to remove this from MorePlantables just go to \mods\MorePlantables\scripts\prefabs and delete the file livinglog.lua *Паучий рог''' 4xq6del.png|Иконка 9Mkf4I3.png|Крафт 10 использований -15 рассудка при исользовании. Нужен теневой манипулятор для создания прототипа. Все коконы в радиусе обзора сразу вырастают на уровень выше (например был кокон 1 лвл после игра на роге стал 2 лвл). А кокон 3лвл становиться королевой а сам становиться 1лвл(как и натуральный). После повышения лвл кокона пауки в нём обновляются. Перед повторным приминением следует подождать 3 сек. Рабоет везлде. *'Рог оленя циклопа' ' 0cJDrIv.png|Иконка KtJv1Ae.png|Крафт ' 10 использований -33 рассудка при исользовании. Нужен теневой манипулятор для создания прототипа. При использовании начинается зима а через 6 секунд приходит циклень. После его убийства зима не заканчивается.(!) Работает только на поверхности. Neither of those to things will cost sanity or durability and does not effect the weather. The horn does not effect the regular spawning of Deerclops, and the horn is different from a regular Deerclops attack in that the Deerclops will try to target you first and only your stuff if he becomes distracted. NOTE/BUG: if you are in a world that is not supposed to have winter or rain it will still work anyway which may cause some weirdness. Категория:Модификации